


Lonely Hearts

by KimOkita



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimOkita/pseuds/KimOkita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik lives in Domino with his siblings and wants to be accepted by Yugi and his friends. Will he be able to convince them he isn't anymore the same? yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Hearts

_Where Am I?_

_Darkness surrounded him._

_“Malik…”_

_He was shaking inside._

_“Malik…”_

_Who is it?_

_Suddenly_ _, _everything around him became cleared. He was in an ample room, several creatures gazing at him. One of them had a jackal head:  Anubis,__ _god of embalming_ _and the dead. He was grabbing a heart._

_His own heart._

_His heart was handed over to Osiris who placed it on a great golden scale, balanced against the white feather of Maat, the Goddess of Truth and Justice, on the other side._

_The Trial of The Dead._

_He watched the scale tilt to the side of his hear. Ammut, the Eater of the Dead, advanced to him, showing her fangs…_

A cry of horror escaped his lips.

Malik woke up sitting up in bed, covered in sweat and panting heavily. With shaking hands, he brushed his tangled, blonde hair away from his face. He looked over his bedside clock with heavy eyes, feeling feverish and sore.

2.35 AM

He heard the sound of footsteps approaching his room.

“Malik”?

Ísis soft voice woke him up from his slumber. His sister approached the bed and brushed tenderly the hair from his face.

“Nee-san…”

Since the Battle City tournament, the young man couldn’t help but feel guilty at all the awful things he did to Yugi and his friends. The tri-colored haired boy and Ryo Bakura were nice enough to forgive him. After all, it was his dark side fault, born since the day the Pharaoh’s Memory was painfully tattooed on his back. But despite all of this, Jouno-uchi and the others weren’t willing to do the same.

“Everything’s alright, dear.”

Malik’s lip trembled, tears beginning to form around his eyes. Ísis hugged him tighter, reaching her hands around his shoulders. While doing so, she felt her brother’s uncomfortable hot skin.

Rishid’s tall frame appeared at the room door.

“I heard voices. Is everything alright?”

“I think Malik is ill.”

The older brother stepped into the room, approaching the blonde egyptian bed and touched his front, concerned.

“Was the nightmare about…?”

Ísis closed her eyes and nodded sadly.

Rishid sighed.

“Fortunately it’s all over.  I’m sure our beloved bother will understand it wasn’t really his fault.

Both siblings looked over to their brother’s sleeping form. Malik had succumbed to tiredness, his breath now calm and a peaceful expression on his face.


End file.
